


Matching tattoos

by Galaxyofsarcasm



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyofsarcasm/pseuds/Galaxyofsarcasm
Summary: Prompt: omg zaven getting matching tattoos :((((





	Matching tattoos

Raven Reyes would be lying if she said she hadn’t caught herself staring at Shaw’s tattoos more than once. She never really liked tattoos before meeting him, she always thought that they were just pointless, and she had difficulties understanding why someone would voluntarily do that to themselves. That was, of course, until she met Miles ‘Ezekiel’ Shaw; there was not a single thing that she did not admire about that man. He was undeniably gorgeous, hands down one of the best looking men she had ever laid her eyes on. She felt attracted to him the second that Clarke and Bellamy introduced them to each other. Of course, neither one of them did anything about it, considering that this friendship started off with them sitting at a pub, arguing about some stupid hacking thing that no one really cared about - and to no one’s surprise, Raven won (or as Shaw says, he let her win, since he was too tired of arguing)- Nonetheless, their attraction was strong. 

And it didn’t help that he was sitting right across from her right now, watching some video on his phone, making his tattooed arm really visible to her. She licked her lips, unable to tear her eyes off him, the black ink stained on his arm, making him appear that much more attractive. Even when she felt his eyes fall on her, she still couldn’t bring herself to look away- that was the thing about Raven, she didn’t embarrass easily, nor did she ever feel the need to hide what she was feeling. 

He smirked, “like what you see, Reyes?”, causing her to break her stare, and roll her eyes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself”, she spoke out, “I’m admiring your tattoos, not you”.

The was a glint of curiosity in his eyes, as he raised his eyebrow at her, “I didn’t know you were a fan of tattoos?”

“Yeah well there’s a lot that you don’t know about me, Shaw” she challenged,

He chuckled, before his eyes met hers again, this time, his gaze was challenging. “I know you’d never get your own tattoo.” 

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrow- Raven Reyes was never one to back down, but she could tell that he didn’t believe that she’d agree to it.

“Alright, I will-“ She smiled. His eyes widened in surprise “- on one condition”

The amusement was evident in his voice, “oh yeah, and what exactly is that ‘condition’?”

Her smile widened, “only if we get matching tattoos”, she expected him to disagree, but to her surprise, he didn’t.

He laughed, as he chucked his phone his his bag, and got off the bed. “Alright, lets go then, I’m driving”, and with that, they both walked out.

 

———————————————————

Trying to agree on a tattoo that they both wanted, was a nightmare. Shaw thought that roses were too girly, and raven thought that skulls were too meaningless. After 20 minutes however, they settled on getting a small moon on the side of their index fingers. 

Raven was half expecting it to hurt, which is why she held his hand during the procedure, or at least that’s what she tells herself. However, after the quick and painless tattoo, she watches him get hers, and he gets her too hold his hand too (not that she’s complaining). When they both finish, they place their hands next to each other, taking a moment to appreciate their matching ink. 

However, realization sinks in, and Raven realizes that she had just gotten a tattoo, her first tattoo, something so permanent, with Zeke Shaw. They were forever going to have these on them, no matter were they are, or what they are. She loved the idea that she had something that connected her to him, something that was shared just between the two of them, and only the two of them. She looked up, to realize that he was already staring at her. He smiles at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. 

She knew it would sound stupid, but after her tattoo, she felt fearless, she felt like she could do anything, so maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the idea of their connection, but Raven snapped, and she took a step forward, closing the gap between them, and connecting her lips to his.


End file.
